Meant to be Queen
by Esm3rald
Summary: After having being forced to fled her home, Morgana arrives in Camelot intent on becoming a knight. Of course the King doesn't even take into consideration the idea, until she saves Prince Arthur's life during a feast. Moreover the Great Dragon told her that she shares a great destiny with said Prince to unite the land of Albion. ArMor/Mergana(love triangle). AU but canon-ish.


**I changed the story because I wasn't really satisfied with my previous idea, I think this is much better. This is just the introduction to the story, I'll write the first chapter as soon as possible, I just wanted to know if you like my idea.**

**MEANT TO BE QUEEN**

**Summary**: AU but canon-ish, **_Good_**!Morgana, **_Dark_**!Merlin, Arthur/Morgana as the final couple but with a love triangle between Morgana, and Arthur and Merlin. Morgana and Merlin switch places - more or less -. Lady Morgana of Cornwell - daughter of Sir Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwell - has spent most of her life between the Castles of Tintagel - her home - and Camelot, especially when his father was away in battle. Since she was young, she has been instructed by her father in how to fight and now that Gorlois is dead, she wants to continue her father's mission to protect Camelot and its inhabitants by becoming a knight in his place. Morgana knows that Camelot is a dangerous place to be for someone like her - someone who has magic - but she knows that this is the place where she's supposed to be.

**Main Characters**: Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius, Uther, Morgause, Gwaine.

**Main Couple**: Arthur/Morgan as the final couple. Arthur/Morgana/Merlin(Love Triangle). **ARTHUR AND MORGANA ARE NOT BROTHER AND SISTER IN THIS STORY, SO NO INCEST. **

**Other Couples**: Lancelot/Guinevere. Merlin/Morgana(since it's a love triangle and all). Merlin/Morgause(but not much).

***IN THIS STORY MERLIN IS ARTHUR'S BROTHER AND FRIEND, NOT A SERVANT. IN THIS STORY MERLIN IS THE SEER, NOT MORGANA.**

**Lord Merlin**** is Uther Pendragon's illegitimate son - though nobody knows it besides Uther - and he's the King's ward. **

**This fiction will be a retelling of the TV Show Merlin with Morgana and Merlin that switch places - kind of, I'll explain more of this later -. So Morgana will be one of the good guys and not Arthur's sister and the villain of the story - Merlin will be the villain in this. I always wanted to do a Dark!Merlin fiction. **

**Morgause and Morgana are not sisters in this story. Morgana is the daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne like in Canon - kind of since in Canon Morgana is Uther's daughter and Arthur's sister - but Morgause is not Vivienne's daughter. And Merlin and Morgause are not brother and sister either.**

**My fanfiction will follow Canon events but since Morgana is good in this story and Merlin is the villain, things may chance as things get on and of course the most important difference from Canon - apart from Morgana being good - is the main couple 'Arthur/Morgana' that will replace 'Arthur/Gwen' in the original story. **

**Now a little more information about the story.**

**Lady Morgana grows up in Tintagel with her father Sir Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwell. Sir Gorlois is King Uther's greatest friend and ally and stays by his side even when Uther starts the Great Purge, even if he doesn't agree with him since both his wife and daughter have magic - Uther doesn't know that and Gorlois never reveals it to him to protect them -. Since Vivienne dies when Morgana is only four years old, Morgana grows up only with her father. Gorlois teaches Morgana how to fight when Morgana expresses an interest in it at the age of six. Morgana goes often to Camelot, especially when her father is away in battle and there she spends a lot of time with Prince Arthur - the heir to the throne - and Lord Merlin. The King sees her as something like a daughter.**

**When Gorlois dies when Morgana is fifteen years old, Cornwell, Tintagel Castle and everything in it is inherited by a long-distant cousin of Sir Gorlois. Morgana is allowed to stay in the castle but she isn't free to do much of anything anymore - she's not even allowed to go to Camelot anymore -. When Morgana is eighteen years old, the cousin wants to force her to marry himself and it's at that point that Morgana decides to leave and go to Camelot. She wants to become a knight and defend Camelot and its inhabitants like her father used to do when he was alive. Even if she knows it will be dangerous living there since she has magic and all.**

**When she arrives in Camelot, she meets the Prince again after many years and she finds him even more arrogant and more of a prat that she actually remembers. In other words, she can't stand him. She ends up in a fight with him as soon as she puts foot in Camelot. She also sees Merlin again and their friendship is immediately rekindled. Then she's called by the Great Dragon and told about a great destiny that she shares with Arthur - much to her chagrin -. **

**When she tries to convince Uther that she wants to be a knight, The King doesn't even take into consideration her request at first, even if there's no rule against a woman becoming a knight. But when she saves his son's life during a feast, Uther reconsiders and gives her a chance: if she can beat Arthur in a fight, she won't become a knight in the strict sense but she will be allowed to train with the knights, to accompany Arthur in his quests and to fight to defend Camelot if the Castle is attacked. But she won't be allowed to participate in tournaments or anything similar and she won't actually be considered a real knight. For the rest of the time Morgana will be considered as the first Lady of Camelot and so she will have to behave like a Lady. Morgana accepts and she's actually happy with these conditions. At least, by accompanying Arthur is his quests, it will definitely be easier for her to protect him. **

**After the death of her father Gorlois, Morgana arrives in Camelot to become a knight like her father was. Unfortunately King Uther doesn't even take into consideration the request until Morgana saves Prince Arthur's life during a feast. Moreover the Great Dragon tells her of a great destiny that she shares with Arthur. AU but Canon-ish. ArMor/Mergana(Love Triangle) but with Arthur/Morgana as the final couple.**

**Prologue**

_"There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore."_

**_(Nicholas Sparks - Message in a Bottle)_**

_"No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, create the legend. Her name: Morgana."_

* * *

She had ridden for four days, stopping only to sleep a few hours every night. The more distance she put between herself and Tintagel Castle, the better. She still couldn't believe the words from that pompous Lord. She had practically been issued an ultimatum: marry him or leave the castle. He didn't actually put it on these terms, but the deeper meaning was pretty clear. _'Morgana, you are already eighteen years old, it's past the time for you to get married. I allowed you to stay here in the castle until now, but seeing as now you are an adult, you must leave this place behind. I'm sorry to say that this is not your home anymore, it hasn't been for a long time now. Of course, if you wish to stay here, there's a possible solution. Marry me and keep living in this castle for the rest of your life, with me.' _He had course, she had practically laughed in his face at that and the next morning, at dawn, she had left the castle and everything else behind, never to return. She still couldn't accept the fact that she had nothing to her name now, just her 'noble blood', that her home and everything else belong to that idiot, his father's distant cousin, the new Duke of Cornwell. Well, not actually new, he had become Duke when her father had died three years ago and, since that moment, her life had completely changed. Morgana had been brought up only by her father since her mother had died when she was only four years old. Her father, Sir Gorlois, had been a great man and a brave knight. He was the greatest friend and ally with King Uther of Camelot and because of this connection, Morgana has spent a lot of time in Camelot while growing up, especially when her father was away in battle. It was because of her father that she knew how to fight better than most men. And it was because of him that she had learned to control her magic. Since she could remember she had always been able to make things float around her and - like her mother before her - she had been born with magic. Her father had warned her since she was very young that she had to hide her gifts at all cost, especially because her father's connection to Uther Pendragon meant that she had more opportunity to be around the King than everyone else and that meant that she was more in danger of being found out than anyone else.

Not that Gorlois had prohibited her from using magic in his own castle, no. On the contrary, he had given her her mother's spellbook since the moment she had learnt how to read, so she could learn how to actually control her magic.

Life with a father like Gorlois was idyllic. Morgana had always been headstrong and impulsive, decisive in her opinions and not easily controlled, by anyone. But her father had never tried to put a stop to it, actually, he had encouraged her in everything she wanted to do, fighting especially. Gorlois didn't care that Morgana was a girl, she was extremely talented in sword-fighting and he had always took pleasure in teaching her.

Unfortunately, everything had changed when Gorlois had died, when Morgana was fifteen years old, and the title, Tintagel Castle and the lands around it, had been inherited by a long-distant cousin of his, Lord Bahilin, a noble who had nothing to his name before having inherited her father's fortune. He wasn't even a knight. When Lord Bahilin had taken possession of his new castle, he had allowed Morgana to continue living there but her beloved home too soon became more of a prison for her. Suddenly, she wasn't allowed to do anything that she loved anymore. She wasn't allowed to practice with her sword, she wasn't allowed to go outside with her horse unsupervised or even walk through the garden alone. And she had to keep her magic hidden because if there was one thing that Bahilin hated, that was magic. She had even been forced to give up her trips to Camelot. Unfortunately she had been forced to accept those rules so that she could stay in her home, since she had nowhere else to go. Even if she continued practicing both magic and sword-fighting in secret, of course.

However, when Lord Bahilin had practically tried to force her to marry, that was the moment when she had drawn the line.

It was for all of these reasons that she was headed towards Camelot right now. She intended to ask the King to become a knight of Camelot and live in the castle, hoping to find a way to convince him by using her connection with Gorlois. She knew it won't be an easy thing to do, but she was nothing if not stubborn.


End file.
